Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 51-55 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...ako si napraviť pokazenú reputáciu a čo všetko sa dá stihnúť v hlavnom meste...


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_51. kapitola_

Štáb...

1.

Formálne pôsobiace papiere porozhadzované po stole polemizovali s jedličkou opretou o sekretár, obhádzanou farebnými girlandami a ostro preblikujúcimi krikľavými svetielkami z trhu.

Emma sedela s rukami zaborenými vo vlasoch, Neal si nervózne pretáčal ukoristené pero ako kolt medzi prstami pochodujúc zboka-nabok a Gold s nohami natiahnutými a rukou podoprenou o stôl zamračene hľadel spoza okuliarov kdesi mimo realitu.

- ...a zdalo sa to také prosté. Jednoduché... – pokývala sklamane Emma hlavou.

Znovuzískanie Henryho sa komplikovalo každým dňom. Hoci prvú úlohu – získať si jeho dôveru zvládli s uspokojením. Dokonca aj Neal sa prekonával, v podstate stačilo snažiť sa vyhýbať sa chybám svojho otca, ktoré mal stále zažraté vo svojom vnútri.

- Predstavte si tú frašku na pojednávaní. – vyhrnul si Gold ofinu a ešte viac sa natiahol na stoličke. – ...Tak, čo tu máme? – posunul si okuliare a parodoval sudcu. – Dieťa na roztrhanie... Na jednej strane lana adoptívna matka, vzorne ho vychovávajúca od narodenia, vysoko postavená a vážená riaditeľka miestnej strednej školy, s anjelsky čistým registrom aj povesťou a tu, druhú stranu lana zdobia biologický rodičia, ktorý sa konečne rozhodli postarať sa o svoje vlastné dieťa... ale tým sme vyčerpali všetky klady tejto strany...Pohlaďme napríklad na matku. Vychovávaná ústavmi tohto štátu a následne ulicou, pri jednej z naozaj menších, čisto banálnych krádeží, spoznala lásku svojho života, počala s ním dieťa, bez toho, že by ho o tomto fakte upovedomila a po pôrode sa dieťaťa vzdala, podpíšuc automaticky papiere na adopciu, pretože oplodňovateľ, keď ho takto môžeme nazvať, ju dávno predtým opustil. Prečo? Išlo totiž o muža z periférie, živiaceho sa pokútnymi obchodmi s kradnutým tovarom, z rozvrátenej rodiny, ktorého matka opustila ako malé dieťa a ušla s milencom... Našťastie táto stará mama maloletého je už mŕtva...čo je vlastne ďalšie pozitívum... - pokračoval sarkasticky.

- Si sprostý, otec, ako vždy. – spadlo Nealovi pero. - ...stará mama je síce mŕtva, ale pozrime sa do očí starého otca!...- napodobnil tiež hru na sudcu – ...je to profesor, ktorý udržiava pomer so svojou študentkou, bývalý alkoholik, ktorému bolo vlastné dieťa v minulosti odobrané, pre neschopnosť zvládnuť jeho výchovu. Zaujímavosťou je aj fakt, že neplnoletá žiačka, ktorú trestuhodne zviedol, to jest budúca nevlastná babička-čakateľka dotyčného Henryho, je navyše bývalou žiačkou milenca biologickej starej mamy maloletého, o ktorého sa vedie spor...- pridával na dôraze aj sile hlasu.

- ...nepoľahčujúcou okolnosťou bude zrejme aj fakt, že otec maloletého dal zmlátiť tak právoplatného ako aj náhradného starého otca tohto chlapca, ktorým ujmu na zdraví budú pripomínať doživotné následky, hlavne v druhom prípade amputovaná pravá ruka po zápästie, čo je však pre tento prípad, vážení prítomní, vskutku irelevantné... – doplnila Emma.

- Závažnejším momentom je skôr neuvážené konanie matky chlapca, ktorá sa podvodným spôsobom dostala na miestnu školu a figuruje v zozname maturantov, napriek tomu, že jej veková hranica už dosahuje tridsiatku! ...- pozrel Gold drsne na Emmu aj Neala.

- Nemáme šancu...- zazúfala si.

- S touto rodinnou anamnézou?!... leda ak by bol sudca po úplnej mozgovej lobotómii! – vyprskol Gold a zošuchol polovicu papierov na zem.

Dusno sa dalo krájať. Sedeli a boli bezradní. Stáli a nič sa nemenilo. Čas plynul.

- Mrzí ma to Emma. Myslel som si...- odmlčal sa Gold.

- Nemôžeme sa vzdať! Ja sa Henryho nikdy nevzdám! Počuli ste ma?! Nikdy...- rozplakala sa žena, ale pohľad mala rázny a odhodlaný.

- Na začiatok... môžem...skúsiť vybaviť zlegalizovanie tvojho štúdia. V každom prípade však treba rátať, že to tým pádom praskne a tvoje postavenie na škole nebude závideniahodné, hoci pravý dôvod nikto vedieť nemusí. – poškrabkal sa na spánku.

- ...to je najmenej. ...To ja zvládnem. – prikývla Emma, ktorá sa chytala aj slamky.

- ...a mohli by sme sa pokúsiť dohodnúť sa s Reginou o mimosúdnom vysporiadaní, hoci tomuto veľa nádejí nedávam. – vykrivil ústa.

- Pokúsime sa. – ozval sa Neal.

- Toho aby som sa obával... – premeral si syna nevraživo. - Ak mieniš do sporu zatiahnuť svojich kumpánov, vlastnoručne ťa zaškrtím, synu. Všetko musíme mať právne ošetrené, inak to môžeme rovno zabaliť...A keď sme už pri tých oficiálnostiach...mohli by ste vy dvaja s Emmou zlegalizovať aj váš vzťah. – neúprimne sa usmial.

Na chvíľu zavládlo absolútne ticho.

- Svadba?! – otvorila Emma oči dokorán a Neal sa pridal.

- Nie! ...Až tak ďaleko ísť netreba...Ja len nechcem...Bella nebude... „priateľkou" dvoch mužov, ani naoko! Je vám to jasné?! - nevedel zrazu kam z konopí. – Jednoducho jej dáš akože kopačky po vašom akože chodení...Je to bežné. Nič na tom nebude čudné... – tápal a vlastne ho zožierala žiarlivosť, že ju stále spojujú s Nealom.

Pozreli na seba a trochu sklamane sa pousmiali...nad tou svadbou... Konečne niečo odľahčujúce na dnešnom dni.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_52. kapitola_

Hlavné mesto...

1.

Opreté hlava o hlavu tlačili povianočné pečivo v pohodlí Bellinej momentálne topánkami a šatstvom v hromadách zapratanej izby, beznádejne, všetko v mene príprav na silvestrovskú disku, a snívali o novoročných predsavzatiach. Každá o svojich a spoločných k tomu.

- Ešte jeden rožok a v januárových vianočných výpredajoch pôjdem oblečenie nakupovať k predajcovi poťahov na trabanty. – napriek výhradám k pomeru cukrov natlačila predsa len Emma ďalší z parížskych rožkov celý do úst a schuti rozžula.

- Lenže tu zdochol pes. Aké výpredaje? – siahla sklamaná Bella po slovníku Ruby a po grilážke a orýpavala z nej vrchnú vrstvu čokolády.

Bububu bu bu...ozývalo sa chvíľu z prvej ochutnávačky, kým jej masa orechového cesta s čokoládovou plnkou nezliezla dolu krkom.

- ...som ti nevravela?! Tretieho idem na dva dni rovno do hlavného mesta...po úradoch a tak. Gold mi sľúbil vybaviť tie papiere...vieš, aby som mohla oficiálne dokončiť strednú a normálne zmaturovať... Chcem. Kvôli Henrymu. – zahľadela sa do stropu, kde blikali fosforeskujúce hviezdičky a točili sa okolo lampy s ventilátorom šmátrajúc v kútikoch úst po zvyškoch dobroty.

- Tebe je. – sklamane odložila druhá orýpanú grilážku späť na tácku, vzala druhú a objala si kolená.

- Veď poď so mnou...Čo ti bráni?!... Dva dni výpredajov, všade zľavy, potom hodím nejaký podpis na úrade a zas výpredaje a výpredaje, akcie...vieš, čo to bude? Šanca... – rozcítila sa Emma.

- Zabúdaš, že ja so plnoletá len pár dní... Foter mi nechce povoliť ani tú disku s ohňostrojom za rohom v bare, nieto dvesto kilometrov vzdialené mesto. -

- Tak ju obetuješ! Prídeš poslušne načas, nenaliata a popraješ mu osobne šťastný nový rok odbitím polnoci. Zmäkne a potom ho nalomíš. – vymyslela kamarátka taktiku. – A navyše zatajíme Golda a povieme, že mám stretko odchovancov detských domovov, takže ide vlastne o charitatívnu akciu a tebe sa to zíde na SOČ zo psycholy, ktorú chceš v druhom polroku robiť. – hrdo sa vypla pyšná na svoj geniálny plán.

- A ... Gold ...ide s tebou ? – otvorila ústa a fantáziu Bella.

- A čo ? Vyzerám snáď, že mám kontakty po inštitúciách? Bez neho by som bola stratená. – siahla po ďalšom rožku, capla si druhou rukou po prvej, aspoň pooblizovala zababrané prsty a pokračovala. - Tým, že som chcela byť blízko Henryho a tajne prišla načierno na školu, som si iba riadne zavarila...a musím to vyžehliť skôr, ako na to naša Regina príde a bez milosti ma s hanbou vyrazí... Aj tak bude dusno... Neviem, ako zareagujú baby a ostatní...- zosmutnela.

- Ja sa ťa nevzdám. – objala ju a nasilu jej vtlačila ďalší rožok do úst.

Ani sa veľmi nebránila.

Bububu...čo v preklade znamenalo, že o jeden dôvod navyše, prečo ísť s ňou...Teda s ním.

To zas bude konšpiračných teórií, kým príde oného tretieho...

Pristihla sa vlastne pri myšlienke, že jej veľmi chýba škola. Škola ako škola. Tam ho mohla aspoň denne vidieť. Aspoň vidieť. Ale sviatky každého uzavreli do intímna obývačiek a šanca stretnúť ho na polnočnej, či Silvestrovskej oslave sa rovnala čerstvému zrelému melónu v decembrovom predpredaji.

Prvýkrát ho vlastne tiež stretla na diske. Spravil si z nej paravan a potom ju odsunul.

- Ale teraz znova zaútočíme na tieto kopy a vyberieš mi na Silvestra taký outfit, že, až no! – potrmácala Emmou.

- Voľakto ráta s tým, že pod lampou býva tma. Veľa ľudí a vy sa stratíte v dave a budete akože nenápadní...A kde máš istotu, že vôbec príde...? Gold a diska je kombinácia ako ryba a bicykel...- podpichovala Emma, a nevidela to ružovo.

Gold bude najbližšie mesiace „musieť sekať dobrotu", už len kvôli nej, Nealovi a Henrymu a udržať svoje sladké tajomstvo čo najdlhšie pod pokrievkou, čo Bella zrejme vo svojej zaľúbenosti chápať nebude.

Asi by bolo lepšie odsunúť „štvrtú šancu" až na koniec školského roka, lenže...ako tak pozerá na zápal, s ktorým Bella zúrivo prehadzuje svoje najlepšie šaty, štvrtá...už beznádejne začala.

A ona blbá jej ešte ponúkla spoločný výlet do mesta...

Keď ju má tak rada.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_53. kapitola_

Novoročná...

1.

Dym sa poddával farebnej hudbe z reflektorov a po pásoch farbil prítomných. Omladina mestečka sa tu miešala s prišelcami a stálymi štamgastami s jediným cieľom: zbaviť sa starého roka vo veľkom štýle a zažiť niečo výnimočné, nezabudnuteľné, aj keď v mnohých prípadoch im o tom iba porozprávajú iní.

Väčšina nadopovaná už z domu a supermarketu, hrala formu pred barovým pultom s ohriatym predraženým nápojom fetujúc susedove výdychy zosilnené teplom a potom.

Kapela sa tvári, že hrá dobre, ale väčšina jej komponentov hrá len rada, čo im dnes je veľkodušne odpustené, kým oni zas musia vstrebať, že na plné pecky vrieska do ich oduševnenej produkcie aj rádio, z veľkoplošnej obrazovky hučia odrhovačky z hudobných kanálov a v kúte sa formujú folklórne súbory so spoločným názvom: SEBRANKA, kde-tu aj s hudobným telesom: HUČAVAN.

Atmosféra ako vyšitá na nedbalé ponevieranie sa po parkete a kútoch celého objektu, predčasné priania a zňuchávačky.

Neal sa snažil mať ich obe v merku, ale pivo mu už dvíhalo dekel a väčšinu času trávil na toalete s dilemou, kedy mu voperovali ten obrovský močový mechúr, čo nie a nie vypustiť.

Držala sa Emmy ako kliešť a márne ho pohľadom hľadala.

Roku zostávala posledná necelá hodina.

Svitala prchavá nádej, že bude aspoň vonku na námestí pri ohňostroji.

Emme bolo smutno z jej smútku, ale osobne poprosila Golda, aby trčal doma.

Trčal. Jedovato chodil od okna k oknu dlhými krokmi ako tiger v malej klietke, márne dúfajúc, že sa zas objaví pred bráničkou, ako už niekoľkokrát predtým.

2.

Pobalení do vetroviek a kabátov, odvážnejší len v prepotených tričkách svorne hľadeli do jasnej oblohy zväčša smädno čkajúc a čakajúc padajúce hviezdy a potom ohňostroj.

K mladým a k rozbesneným deťom s petardami sa pridávali starší, ktorých túžba priať si niečo skôr ako susedia, vytlačila spred televízorov a vysotila do chladu noci.

Mestečko ukázalo svoju jednoliatu masu obyvateľov. Usmiatych, spokojných, na chvíľu opustiacich studené misy a teplé papuče, aby vlhkými bozkami a suchými objatiami zdôraznili onú spolupatričnosť, čo sa rozplynie s rannou hmlou a zajtra zas prejdú okolo seba bez akýchkoľvek náznakov úsmevu, len s neistotou, či sa v noci priveľmi nestrápnili svojou zhovorčivosťou, odviazanosťou...ľudskosťou.

V rukách poháre a zapečatené fľašky so šampusom, ktorý niekde strieľal skôr ako mal, v očiach lesk.

Tiež hľadala svoju hviezdu a pretáčala si súkromných pár okamihov mydlovej opery, vďaka ktorým jej bude za odchádzajúcim rokom smutno.

Emma s Nealom sa so smiechom mordujú s neústupčivou fľaškou a snažia sa ju presvedčiť najskôr podobrotky, že už jej zostávajú len posledné minúty nádeje, potom použijú násilie, alebo požijú inú od najbližšieho suseda.

Stiahla sa trochu do úzadia v márnej snahe vyhnúť sa davom, čo už zapĺňali námestie, plece pri pleci, hoci ohňostroj by pohodlne a jasne videli aj zo svojich priedomí.

Tá tlačenica bola pre silvestrovskú atmosféru doslova žiadaná a nevyhnutná a patrila ku koloritu farebnej hučiacej oblohy nad ňou.

Odrátané.

Pískavé výbuchy svetiel sa striedajú s výbuchmi smiechu a výskaním. Všetci kričia, smejú sa, radujú, tancujú, či aspoň bezhlavo vyskakujú a nacieďajú sa bublinkami. Sami aj vzájomne.

Zozadu ju oboma rukami objal a pritisol čo najbližšie k sebe, hlavu položiac na jej rameno s perami tesne pri uchu.

- Ľúbim ťa, srdiečko...Šťastný a veselý...- pobozkal ju letmo na studené líce.

Oprela sa a aspoň na zlomok sekundy prichytila mu ruky, uložené na jej hrudi, aby sa uistila, že sa jej nesníva.

Keď sa chcela obrátiť, vymanil sa a zmizol rýchlo v dave radšej sa neobzerajúc, aby mal dosť pevnej vôle vrátiť sa z tohto šialeného nápadu domov.

Už jej nebolo ľúto za starým rokom

V siluete odchádzajúceho muža videla ten nový v oveľa krajších farbách.

- Aj ja ťa ľúbim...- zašepkala a akosi už nedokázala udržať ten pretlak emócií ...slzy.

Odrážali sa v nich farby ohňostroja.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_54. kapitola_

Scestná...

1.

Autobusová stanica vykrikuje rozbesnenými pubertiakmi, smrdí vyvráteným pivom. Krčma s honosným názvom Staničné minútky ŽLTÝ BALÓNIK je už vysvietená, normálne počuť prskanie včerajšieho oleja na vysmážanie.

Zo staničného ampliónu sa medzi chrsss, prsss tlačí monotónne ranné zamyslenie sa, či dokonca kázeň, lebo ktosi kompetentný zabudol preladiť stanicu na nič nehovoriacu hudbu. Mladý kňaz s umelo nacvičeným pátosom nerušene chrsss, prsss rozjíma nad akýmsi putovaním.

Do stávkovej kancelárie zalieza dlhovlasý chlap, kým jeho komplic ohrieva tvrdým chlastom zasmažené pivo.

Dedko o paličke s bielym fľakom cez celý lakeť meria stanicu sem a tam. Motá sa. Chvíľu vonku, chvíľu vnútri.

Dispečeri občas vylezú na WC a zalezú späť do svojej kancelárie.

Pani pri záchodoch štrikuje.

A nikto nemá najmenší záujem o to, čo robí.

- Emma ! – vyslovil nehnevane, keď ju uvidel vyparádenú postávať pred stánkom s časopismi. – Dúfam, že to po pár minútach samovoľne opadne... inak ti odtrhnem tú tvoju peknú kučeravú hlavu! Čo to má znamenať ?! ...Nejdeme na módnu prehliadku, máš pôsobiť ako vzorná študentka. Očakáva sa maximálne vojenský vrkoč, poblednutá tvár a tie tvoje hnusné okuliare s čiernym rámom! Asi som mal zvoliť vlak, tam sú aspoň toalety, kde by si mohla zlízať tú krikľavú patlaninu z tváre! Takto chceš zapôsobiť na prednostu krajského školského úradu?...- rozčuľoval sa očividne niečím vytočený už od rána.

- Prepáčte, na ktorú z tých otázok mám odpovedať najskôr?..nejako som sa stratila...- pretierala si peru o peru a v bočnom tónovanom skle autobusu kontrolovala, či je to ozaj také hrozné.

- Ja teba stratím!...alebo napchám rovno do batožinového priestoru, aby som sa za tie dve hodiny cesty stihol trochu upokojiť! – tlačil prsty do dlaní pripravený vraziť päsť do plechu vedľa seba.

- Tak to mám pre vás tabletku na ukľudnenie. Dokonale antistresovú. – mykla hlavou smerom dozadu. – Budete celú cestu krotký ako baránok, pán Gold. Beriem ju len kvôli tomuto prípadu...Viem, aké má na vás účinky...– zaškerila sa s naozaj trochu priodvážne namaľovanými ústami.

Gong, čo práve zaznel, aby oznámil príchod ďalšej medzimestskej linky, akoby ho udrel rovno do hlavy.

- Povedz, prosím, že ťa len prišla vyprevadiť...- pozeral zúfalo na v minisukni natiahnutú Bellu s hlavou v okienku trafiky márne presviedčajúcu predavačku, že ten a ten časopis ešte má.

- Nie, ide s vami... Teda s nami. – žmurkla odvážne.

- Prestaň mi, láskavo, organizovať môj súkromný život. – precedil nespúšťajúc rozvlnené volány z očí.

- Ja ho neorganizujem vám, ja ho vypĺňam svojej najlepšej priateľke. Ideme na povianočné výpredaje...aby sme sa vám páčili...počas písomných, aj počas ústnych...- našpúlila pery a medzi prstami pošúchala o klopu bundy pripnutú zelenú stužku.

- ...len aby si sa k tým skúškam vôbec dopracovalo, dievča. – vzdychol a ešte raz prešiel po celom obvode stále z vnútra okienka trčiacej sukne nakloniac hlavu do strany, či neuvidí aj pod ňu.

- Pán profesor, sústreďte sa! ..sotila do neho Emma, že je na rade pýtať si od šoféra lístok.

- Sústreďujem sa, sústreďujem...- vchádzal dnu so stále vyvrátenou hlavou.

2.

Stromy so zdvihnutými kostrami krinolín s jednou nohou v priekopách a telom nahnutým do polí, aby sa chránili pred priodvážnymi dotykmi nákladiakov a kamiónov kývali cestujúcim zasrienenými prstami a mihali sa šialene pred očami, ktoré už nudili beznádejne biele lány v pozadí, opticky sa pohybujúce naopak mľandravo a ležérne.

Z konca sveta je aj cesta nudná a monotónna.

Zdala sa jej dvojnásobne.

Sedela sama a tí dvaja rozoberali nejaké hlúpe formality a časové údaje a vôbec.

Nezačína to vôbec dobre.

3.

Stromy vystriedali priemyselné parky a ošumelé predmestia vo farbách čľapkanice pod nohami a jej nálady. Autobus zapískal, zasyčal, spomalene otvoril predné dvere a vypľúval dokrčených pasažierov.

Nestúpila ešte ani na prvý schodík, natiahla sa k nej zdola ruka a jeho pohľad.

Lačno schytil bojazlivo podávanú dlaň a viac nepustil.

Drží ju za ruku.

On ju normálne drží za ruku! Idú spolu. Ako pár...

Vytlačili sa zo stanice. Jednou rukou zvládol z automatu kúpiť lístky na MHD, aj vysvetliť Emme dnešnú predbežnú trasu na plexisklovej mape zastávky.

S ňou sa rozprával len nenápadnými dotykmi prstov, čo zvierali jej zvlhnutú dlaň.

- Dáme raňajky alebo chcete najskôr zrujnovať svoje vreckové v nejakom nákupnom centre? - preskakoval pohľadom z mapy na hodinky.

- Raňajky. – skúsila Bella.

- Centrum. – rozhodla Emma.

- Ok, raňajky v centre. Ide nám bus, dámy. Pozývam vás. – zrušil ich obe a pozeral len na Bellu rozprávajúc ďalej svojimi prstami.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_55. kapitola_

Prednosta...

1.

Keď vedľa seba postavíte stovky náhodne vybraných smrteľníkov zozbieraných z ulice, úplne spoľahlivo v nich dešifrujete učiteľov. Všetkých. Neomylne. Hlavne ich prechýlené podoby v čudne elegantných odevoch s mrazivými profesionálnymi úsmevmi pod prefarbenými vlasmi, o ktorých sa domnievajú, že ich omladzujú minimálne na úroveň ich zverencov.

Komplex krajského úradu bol sivý, ako aj všetci jeho obyvatelia. Chodbové pavúky.

Obe tu pôsobili ako päsť na oko. Dve päste.

Mal sto chutí narvať ich do úzkych chodbičiek miestnych toaliet, aby zo seba opäť spravili vyplašené študentky. Ale v tomto veku to už nebolo také jednoznačné a jednoduché, ani bez make-upu, v ošumtelom babkinom svetri a nemodernej plisovanej sukni po zem.

Zúfalo sa vytiahol po Belliných nohách do výšky s otázkou, kde zmizla jej sukňa. Ešte na stanici sa mu zdala dostatočne dlhá, aby dovolil prekročiť jej v nej prah kancelárie pána Nottinghama, hoci pôvodne ju mienil nechať kdesi v McDonalde na periférii strážiť topánky deťom v domčeku na šmýkanie. Aj to sa mu zdalo priblízko pre toho magora, ku ktorému mali s Emmou namierené.

- Vravel som ti, Emma, že si máš dať čaj s citrónom a ten si vyžmýkať do úst až tu...nech ti zmizne ten sladký výraz z tváre! – neustále dobiedzal aspoň do nej, lebo odmietala vzdať sa make-upu a zapnúť si bundu až po krk.

- Pán Nottingham vás prijme hneď, ako sa vráti z porady zástupcov okresných odborových organizácií... na štvrtom podlaží, číslo 208... – vyšplechla nezúčastnene znudená sekretárka so slúchadlom medzi uchom a plecom.

- Bella, ty zostaneš sedieť tu... Nezostaneš... tadiaľto bude prechádzať...- bol zrazu roztržitý a nemožný.

- ...ste objednaní? Nie ste. Tak vás neprijme vôbec...- pokračovala rovnakým tónom stará pani prechádzajúca s fasciklami okolo, ani neotočená ich smerom, ako dokonalý klon slečny s telefónom prirasteným k uchu.

Dvere sa otvárali a zatvárali. Prievan búchal a búchal. Slečna telefonovala a telefonovala, fascikle prichádzali a odchádzali a Gold škrípal zubami. A škrípal nechtom po nechte, nešetrne zadierajúc do kože, až sa začínala farbiť do červena.

Položila mu ruku na jeho nechtom utýranú.

Trhlo ním, ale prineskoro na to, aby si ten pohyb nevšimol muž, ktorého práve vpustili tapacírované dvere.

„Ale, ale, krokodíl, čo to nevidím. Takéto samice s tebou, starým hrubokožcom, nehodným už ani na podrážky topánok do záhrady?!"...- preblesklo elegánovi hlavou a automaticky si posunul bezchybný uzol na kravate.

- Pán profesor Gold, čomu vďačíme za vašu návštevu? A ako sa vám páči na novom mieste.? Regina bola veľmi neústupčivá a vyslovene si vás vyžiadala, keď jej z rozbehnutého školského roka vypadol jeden pedagóg...- rozprával rýchlo, oblapiac vystreleného Golda okolo ramien, tlačil ho do svojej kancelárie a nebadane kmitočtom prstov druhej ruky, ako šifrou dával presné signály svojej sekretárke, čo má urobiť.

Má ju vycvičenú.

Voviesť aj ženy dnu, tri kávy, minerálka, odpojiť telefón, ale zabezpečiť prísun papierov na podpis, aby vyzeral zaneprázdnený.

- Rád ťa zas vidím, krokodíl. Čo pre teba môžem urobiť? – odložil formálnosť, len čo sa dvere zatvorili a zmizla za nimi sekretárka, špeciálne nohy ktorej boli vyprevádzané jeho veľavravným pohľadom, namiesto prvej várky „dôležitých" papierov, ktoré radšej preventívne obratom zrušil.

Potom pohľad presunul na iné nohy, boky, hrude, tváre...len jedným uchom počúvajúc žiadosť.

Nahol sa bližšie k nemu.

- Čo tak jedna noc s jedným z tvojich dievčat? Ako za starých študentských čias...- zatiahol ruky do elegantne vystrihaných prešedivelých vlasov, ako Travolta v Pomáde a pohodlne sa oprel majúc v merku obe „študentky".

- A nevadí ti, že nie sú celkom plnoleté? – žmurkol Gold obzrúc sa, v akých pózach to zas vzadu sedia tie dve, keď ho vyprovokovali takto rýchlo.

Býval zdržanlivejší...Aspoň o pár minút.

- Ty môžeš a mne nedopraješ? Videl som, ako ťa tá malá hladkala...To si kamarát...- oblizol si prednosta spodnú peru.

- Ako môže pedofil robiť na školstve?! – rypol Gold.

- Nie som jediný cap záhradníkom v tomto štátnom...bordeli... Prišlo na teba zopár nechutných anonymov...Ale... ako tak pozerám, tie anonymy sú dosť chutné... Čo si to vlastne chcel?! – narovnal sa, lebo dnu vplávala zas sekretárka s druhou várkou „dôležitých" papierov, ktoré prijal, aby hormóny dostal do normálu, kým mu nepadne záverečná.

Vysvetlil mu žiadosť, strpiac jeho chlípny pohľad dozadu a už oľutoval, že Nealovi zakázal osloviť svojich kumpánov...

- Nechaj tu papiere, pozriem sa ti na to...A večerička vo štvorici mi bude ako odmena. Berieš? – široko sa usmial novými štátnymi zubami.

- Mám inú možnosť? – precedil Gold cez tie svoje. Svoje.

Dievčence sa poslušne postavili. Aj Nottingham. Aj keď zostal sedieť.

Prepleskli ich už najmenej štrnáste dvere smerom k východu a on stále mlčal.

- Vyjde to? – spýtala sa nedočkavo Emma pridržiac pätnáste zatvorené.

Zastal, niekoľkokrát sa nadýchol a otočil sa k nim.

- Ak sa s ním minimálne jedna z vás dnes vyspí, tak hej. - odpovedal svojsky pokojne, ale vnútri to bublalo.


End file.
